<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tyler home by Julibellule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433619">Tyler home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule'>Julibellule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Does it really matter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Doctor (Doctor Who), Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Restraint, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Prime universe, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Doctors visit Rose during their first night all back together on the Tardis</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Does it really matter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Does it really matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a standalone but <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338675?view_full_work=true">I'm up for it</a> could be considered as a prequel.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tentoo/Rose (E)<br/><b>Tentoo visits Rose during the night</b><br/><i>Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Tentoo&amp;Rose), Explicit Sexuality (Tentoo-&gt;Rose), Physical Restraint (Tentoo-&gt;Rose), Dirty Talk (Tentoo-&gt;Rose), Missionary Position (Tentoo&amp;Rose)</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been so long since they all slept. Jackie was adamant that it was time to rest and Donna second the motion. It didn't take long to get everyone settled. Jackie and Pete found a room that was a replica of their own room in the mansion and they decided to keep Tony with them for the night. The hardest part in getting them settled was when the Time Lord told them the Tardis built their room especially for them, finding the exact specifications of what the room should look like by searching in their heads.</p><p>Well the Doctor quickly found out that the Tyler family didn't like things looking in their head without their permission. Rose was still smiling a few hours later. After a good wash in her own old shower -and wasn't she happy to find all her old stuff again-, she had some time to reminisce about the old days with the two Doctors while grabbing a bite in the mess hall.</p><p>Back in her bed, she was exhausted but couldn't seem to stop smiling none the less. After half an hour of tossing and turning, she heard the door handle turn and the column of light coming from the hallway clearly defined the shadow of one of her Doctor. "Can I join you?" The voice reminded her of all those nights the Doctor used to join her and the activities they use to do when he did.</p><p>Rose's breath caught in her throat as a giddy, arousing excitement grabbed hold of her. The Doctor didn't wait for an answer and closed the door, sidled to the bed and dived right in, kissing her deeply. Rose let out and high pitched groan as his tongue worked his way around hers. She was already breathless, shivering from want. It had been way too long.</p><p>"Rose.." the Doctor moaned against her ear, rocking his raging erection against her thigh.</p><p>"Yes.. please!" She answered in a breath when his mouth found her right nipple. He laved the thin fabric of her nightgown, taking care to put as much saliva as possible to get through the satin. Rose cried out again when he used his teeth to gently bite the tip, the wet spot becoming cold and sticky. Her centre was throbbing and she couldn't wait anymore.</p><p>She already waited too long. More than three years of waiting was driving her crazy with want. Rose grabbed the hem of his pyjama bottoms, using her feet to pull them all the way down and in the next moment, the Doctor was nudging at her entrance and she rocked against his tip, closing her eyes and moaning. "Which one are you?" Rose breathed out as her hand sidled between them to feel his heart(s?).</p><p>The Doctor shook his head and took both of her wrists, securing them above her head and kissed her. "Does it really matter?" He answered. And without waiting for her response, he moved into her. They both cried out. Both overcome by the delightful and electrifying web of bliss. "Fuck, Rose." He almost sobbed. He rested his head against her shoulder then started moving.</p><p>In and out. Slow and sloppy. And she was so wet and it was so warm and so slippery and so easy and so, "harder, please.. fuck me.. harder." Rose pleaded. And so he did. He had to let go of her wrist to grab both her hips but Rose kept her hands above her head and she arched her body towards him, meeting every trust. The sounds he was making was taking her to a next level.</p><p>She was close. She was so close.. so close. Please. Please come. "Does it really matter which one I am, Rose?" He murmured in her ear with a strained voice. He was very close too. And he knew how to make her come with his words only. "Does it really matter which one of me is fucking you?"</p><p>"FUCK!!" Rose screamed as she came hard. She heard him give a triumphant shout as he followed her. Again and again. The sounds of their orgasms ringing loud in her ears and while she started to calm down, she hoped the Tardis walls were soundproof. She hope her family haven't heard anything, and with a slight pang of guilt, she wondered how the other Doctor would've felt if he'd heard it.</p><p>This Doctor, however, felt pretty spent and fell on the bed beside her, face first. "You really can't tell the difference?" He asked, half of his mouth smashed in the pillow. She laughed. With him falling so fast right after sex, she was kind of starting to realize which Doctor she was dealing with.</p><p>"Well, I haven't explore all the possibilities yet. Give me some time and I'll be the best at differentiating which Doctor I am <i>fucking</i>." She used the word on purpose since it was usually not a word they used outside of said activities, but was still a good reminder of the activities that just took place. The part-human Doctor's eyes were already closed but he smiled at her answer.</p><p>And since he wasn't totally asleep, Rose risked a question that was bothering her and would probably keep her from sleeping if she didn't came clear with it. "Do you think he'll mind, the other Doctor, if he knew about this?"</p><p>The Doctor opened one eyes, and pulled her to him. "I really don't think it's going to be a problem, Rose." He smiled as if he knew something she didn't, then he hid the smile inside the pillow. He groaned and yawn and kissed Rose on the forehead, then slumped back beside her. "Good night, Rose Tyler."</p><p>She watched him fall asleep in an instant and smiled at how cute he was. She was finally back. "Good night, my Doctor."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He is watching us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten/Rose/Tentoo (E)<br/><b>Ten visits Rose during the night</b><br/><i>Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Ten&amp;Rose&amp;Tentoo), Explicit Sexuality (Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo), Nakedness (Ten&amp;Rose&amp;Tentoo), Mild DubCon (Ten-&gt;Rose), Fingering (Ten-&gt;Rose), Oral Sex (Ten-&gt;Rose), BDSM (Dom!Ten-&gt;Sub!Rose), Orgasm Delaying (Ten-&gt;Rose), Voyeurism (Tentoo-&gt;Ten♡Rose), Blow Job (Ten-&gt;Rose), Deep Throat (Ten-&gt;Rose), Anal Fingering (Ten-&gt;Rose), Doggy Style (Ten-&gt;Rose), Dirty Talk (Ten-&gt;Rose), Masturbation (Tentoo), polysexuality (Ten♡Rose♡Tentoo)</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose was having the best of dreams. She was running for her life with two Doctors. Then two set of eyes and lips and tongues and hands. And she was making love with both of them. And their love were coursing through her veins. And it didn't stop and Oh God.. She was about to come when she woke up with a cry escaping her lips. Her hips rocked against long nimble fingers, rubbing her clitoris hard, then sliding deep inside her.</p><p>So deep. So wet. Again and again. But.. she wasn't dreaming anymore. Rose's eyes opened wide at the same time as the fingers came out of her and she was looking straight into the dark eyes of her Doctor. Her Time Lord Doctor. She knew because he was still dressed, with his shirt coming out of his pinstriped trousers. He was on top of her naked body and was watching her with a coy smile and wanting eyes.</p><p>She shivered. "Hello, sleeping beauty." He whispered before putting two fingers in his mouth. The same two fingers that was inside her moments ago. She shivered once more.</p><p>"Doctor?" Rose wasn't sure if this was a dream or not anymore, and turned her head to see if the other Doctor was still there. He was, still slumped on his belly, his head turned the other way. She could hear is soft, steady breathing. She gasped when the fingers returned to her little bundle of joy, then down to her entrance.</p><p>"This ok?" The Doctor inquired, pausing, waiting. Rose wasn't as wet as she wish she'd be but she was sure the Doctor would find a remedy to her problem fast enough. She spread her legs wider and nodded shyly. Then he pushed his fingers back inside her. She moaned loudly. But the Doctor put a finger over his own lips, sending a glance toward the sleeping man beside her.</p><p>Rose bit her lips and felt the moisture come back at once as the thrill of having to stay silent shot through her. This was gonna be so much fun. She loved those games where the Doctor was in control of her body. She trusted and loved him so much in these moments. He started moving his fingers. Hitting deep, than rubbing round, right on that spot inside of her, than deep again.</p><p>And again. And suddenly his tongue was avidly licking. Drinking all the juices his fingers were squeezing out of her and she had to bite her lips hard when an high pitch cry tried to escape them. God, she loved him. Loved how devoted he was, loved how thirsty he had always been when his head was between her thighs. Her core vibrated as he groaned and moaned his pleasure against her slit.</p><p>Every sound was echoing so loud against the silence of the night. She grabbed his head. She was close, once more. So close. Her head rocked back and her mouth opened in a silent cry. "Doctor," she breathed. "Doctor, please," she had trouble controlling the volume of her voice. "Please Doctor, fuck me." The last words were mere whispers but the Time Lord heard them.</p><p>He let go of her entirely and she whimper at his lost. His hand laid flat on her stomach and his gaze ran over every curve of her face and body tenderly. He was calculating the possibilities, trying to figure out what he wanted to do with her next. "Turn around." He ordered softly. And she did, licking her lips in delight, and sliding a hand under her belly and two fingers in her wetness.</p><p>The Doctor was up, beside the bed. Right in front of her face. Rose watched him untie his belt slowly and open the button of his trouser. She couldn't help but whimper loudly as she rubbed herself. His glorious erection came into view. She wanted it inside of her so badly, it hurts. The Doctor crouched, bringing his face in front of hers and one hand on her bum.</p><p>"Rose," he whispered and massaged her butt cheek, "I need you to stay quiet, can you promised me that?"</p><p>She nodded, "Yes, sir." Rose answer with a pout. And the Doctor immediately caught up with what she really wanted. Good. He smiled wolfishly. He loved playing those games with her. When she was in a submissive mood, her whole body was his playground and playing this role usually made him do things he wouldn't have explored with her in every day life.</p><p>It made him do things he didn't even know he had in him. And to see her so hungry, so wanting, for him only. It filled him with a love he wouldn't know how to express outside the bedroom. The Doctor kissed her lips and slid the tip of a finger over the side of her face. God, he loved her. "Good girl." He patted her bum rougher than necessary and she whimpered again. "Now you stay silent or I will have to punish you."</p><p>It was hard for him to hide a giddy smile. Seemed he had more trouble staying in character than Rose did. As he stood up, his hand trailed down and his fingers mixed with hers between her thighs. This was so arousing, both their fingers dancing in her dampness, working together toward her own climax. The Doctor brought his other hand down her back and pushed her gently against the bed as three of his fingers went inside her.</p><p>Rose breathed hard and her legs shook as he worked her insides and her fingers were taken care of the outside. God it was good. Then, the Time Lord heard a small gasp, and his eyes found the sleepy, hungry gaze of his counterpart. He had just waken up, and watched the both of them silently, with rapt attention. An understanding passed between them.</p><p>He was looking, and there was nothing he wanted more than to watched his beloved Rose being fucked by himself. The Time Lord smiled wolfishly at him. Agreeing and getting ready to give him a show. He angled Rose's bum a bit higher, pushing the hand on her back down, pinning her further into the bed, and pulling up with the fingers inside her.</p><p>Doing so, he could access a deeper point, hitting her womb and she stifled a cry in the pillow. His fingers were pumping, massaging hard, making her juices flow down her own fingers. She was rubbing frantically, urgently, now, and at one point she forgot about everything but the rising heat and her walls getting tighter around his fingers and she moaned loudly.. too loud.. Fuck!</p><p>In an instant the Time Lord let go of her, right at the moment where she was starting to spasm around his fingers, breaking her upcoming orgasm. And the Doctor tsked, "Oh Rose, you promised." His voice faked disappointment. Rose took a breath to calm herself down, still not grasping reality yet. Another shiver of arousal shook her body when she realise the loud sound that had come out of her mouth, excited to know how the Time Lord would punish her.</p><p>The Doctor's eyes levelled to hers once more. "And now I have to punish you." He inserted the three fingers that was inside her moments ago in her mouth. Rose closed her eyes and moaned, tasting herself was so arousing. "Do you want more? Do you want me?" He asked taking his fingers out.</p><p>"Yes, sir.. Please." Rose pleaded with a soft voice. The Doctor stood up and aligned his penis with Rose's lips. She opened them and licked the tip greedily. He smiled at her fervour and push the head in, breathing out a sigh. Then out then in a bit more. With each push back in, he pushed a bit deeper, and with each pull back out, Rose salivated a bit more, making the whole experience hotter and damper and deeper.</p><p>"Fuck, Rose." The Doctor held her head tight against the pillow until he was up to the tilt and she tighten her throat around him, swallowing. The Time Lord pulled back a bit with a cry of pleasure. He didn't want to come right away. The other Doctor was watching, touching himself, now. It must be so hard for him not to jump in, not to touch her too, to keep silent so the magic between Rose and the Time Lord wouldn't break. "You're alright?" He asked, breathless and she nodded around him and he grunted.</p><p>He knew she was alright. Knew Rose enough to know her limits. But he needed the time to breathe. He started pumping, shallowly, for a while, and she was sucking and licking and moaning and her moan slowly raised in pitch, following his own level of arousal. And when her moans became strangled cries, his right hand went to her puckered hole, grazing the short hairs there, making her cry louder around his cock.</p><p>"Are you touching yourself, Rose?" She nodded. "Are you gonna come soon?" She nodded again with a cry. "You can't come, Rose. You don't come unless I say so." Rose whimpered and sobbed in protest, rocking her butt-hole against his finger and he stopped pumping inside her mouth. Instead, he slowly pushed his dick as far as he could go inside her throat and allowing just the tip of his finger to enter her tight hole.</p><p>She swallowed around him and sobbed once more. Her body was shaking. The Doctor was so close to coming he needed to stop this. She wanted to be fucked, she pleaded, only moments ago, for him to fuck her. And it has been so long since they had the chance to be together like this. And she have gone through so much to be with him, like this, again.</p><p>He had to live up to it. He got out of her and she hid a few sob in the pillow as she found her breath again. "Are you still ok?" He levelled his eyes with hers once more, caressing the side of her face with his hand. He was worried this time that he pushed to hard and the worry might have shown in his voice. She smiled to comfort him, a genuinely happy smile.</p><p>"I am," she answered with a hoarse voice, "Now could you please fuck me.. and make me come.. hard.. around your cock.." her smile widened and she added, "please, sir.." she pouted again and he laughed. The Doctor kissed her swollen lips. His hearts were filled with love and admiration for this woman. He wanted to love her again and again, for all eternity.</p><p>He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly push in as she angled her pelvis up. The feeling was perfect for both of them and Rose groaned once more. The Doctor put a hand on her mouth and held it there as he gave a few hard trust and she cried between his fingers. "Hush, Rose." He ordered her, even though he knew he had no grounds to ask it of her anymore since the other him has been wide awake for a while now.</p><p>He could hear him touching himself and feel the bed moving with each trust of his hand and rocking of his hips. The sharp sound of his breathing told the Time Lord he was pretty close too. But Rose didn't know that yet so the game could go on, for her sake. His fingers tightened on her lips and she seemed to be pleading through them. Her own fingers giving all they got left to help her come.</p><p>Her hips rocking with the Doctor's movements, sending each of his thrust so deep inside of her. And as the Doctor fucked her, he groaned in her ear, "Rose, oh Rose," he thrust hard, "I love fucking you." She whimpered, "Tell me, did he fucked you like I am fucking you now? I could taste him in your cunt. He came so hard inside of you, I could taste it." The Time Lord stopped talking for a few seconds, giving all he had in the thrusting. He tried to control his breathing, but couldn't switch to his respiratory bypass. He was so fucking close, but he wanted Rose to come before he did, and it had to happen fast. "I always come hard for you, just you, always you, forever you. And I am gonna come hard once more as soon as you come." He heard the Doctor beside them groan too. The part-human was hanging on his every word, "And <i>he</i> is gonna come too, Rose. The other me, he is watching us, Rose. He is touching himself, watching me fuck you, and waiting for you to come. Come for us, my precious Rose."</p><p>Rose cried out, then turned her head around and saw him. The other Doctor was watching her with pleading eyes, and the sight of him almost made her come. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees and the Time Lord grabbed her hips while the other one slid beneath her. "Rose," his face was levelled with hers, contorted with pleasure. "Fuck, Rose.. I love you."</p><p>And he came, all over his stomach, and she kissed him. His hand grabbed at her breast and flicked the nipple and the Time Lord moaned once more in her ear. "Rose Tyler, I love you," both of her Doctors said in unison and it was all she need to come hard, pushing her bum against the Doctor behind her and screaming her love to them. They all fell on the bed.</p><p>No more energy left in them. The Doctor on her left, hugging her tight with an arm over her chest, his nose and lips poised on her cheek. The other Doctor was laying between her legs, his head resting on her belly. He hugged her even tighter, and they all fell asleep in a happy tangle of limb. Rose and her Doctors, in the Tardis, as it should be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tyler home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten/Rose/Tentoo (K)<br/><b>The Doctors give the Tyler family a home of their own and get ready to travel the stars with Rose again</b></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re sure you don’t want to travel with us? Just a trip or two.” The Time Lord pulled on Rose’s hand, trying his best to stop her from coaxing a trip in the Tardis out of her mother. He couldn’t wait to get back to traveling with her, just her. Well, with his metacrisis.. and Donna. He made the efforts. Bought the Tyler family a nice house near the beach in a quiet part of the world.</p><p>They will be happy here. They had everything they needed to raise their son and live a fantastic life. And of course they would hop and visit as often as Rose wished to. And they will have other opportunities to travel together. And, more than anything, since it was finally possible for them to do so, both Doctors wanted to build a family and a life of their own with Rose.</p><p>He smiled. This was going to be brilliant. “Of course, we are staying here, look at this place. You’ve more than spoiled us.” Jackie smiled a bit sheepishly at the Time Lord. “Thanks.” She added for good measure.</p><p>“Yeah. You all deserve it.”</p><p>"Are you staying for lunch?" Pete asked them.</p><p>"Oh! We could have a picnic on the beach before we leave." Rose was jumping with excitement between her Doctors, using her infallible big dough eye at them. There was nothing else to do than follow Rose's desires when she pulled that trick. The Doctors were wipped. Donna snorted and the part-human Doctor was the first to exhale a half hearted <i>all right</i>.</p><p>The Time Lord smiled as they followed the happy bunch across the warm expense of sand. The next adventure could wait. This, was an adventure of its own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The End (;</p><hr/><p>This story is from my bigger Interractive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334">RIGHT HERE</a></p><p>Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>